Enexpected Love
by Kellan Lover
Summary: What if Edward never came back in New Moon. What if Bella was left all alone in Forks Untill the Cullens come back two years later to find out much has changed. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Engaged**

_BPOV_

I woke up to the sound of banging on my door. I tried to ignore it, but when I heard Leah and Seth yelling at me to wake the hell up. I knew I had to get up.

You see two years ago Edward left and Jacob helped to pick up the pieces of my broken heart, But a year ago he imprinted on a 21 year old and just kicked me out of his life. Ever since then Leah and Seth have been my best friends. I know what you're thinking Leah is a total bitch and hates me, but ever since she imprinted on Marc she's been the nicest loving person ever. Marc is a 534 year old 'vegetarian' Vampire and is really nice one you get past his tough exterior.

I finally got down stairs when Marc being impatient like always climbs though my window sneaks in behind me scares the crap out of me and laughs when the shock of it all makes me fall flat on my face. "Hi....Bella" Marc chokes out between laughs.

I still don't know how he is able to sneak up behind me because believe it or not he makes Emmett look small. Marc stands at '6.7' feet has muscles the size of bodybuilders, Pitch black hair that's been spiked up and beautiful light blue eyes, How can a vampire have blue eyes you may ask, well Marc's eyes show his emotions at the time so when their blue Marcs happy. "Hi Marc" I said as Marc opened the door for Seth and Leah. I greeted my friends and asked what brings them this hour of the morning, "Well Bella, firstly what do you mean this time of the morning it's 11am and I'm hear to tell you that-Marc-asked-me-to-marry-him-and-I-said-yes" Leah said talking so fast I only just caught the last thing she said "that's great" I said not able to think of anything better to say. "I know it's wonderful" Leah basically screamed with all of the excitement. "So when's the lucky day" I asked almost as excited as Leah was. "In a year, we didn't want to rush into anything" Marc said proudly. "I get to be best man." Seth said for the first time all morning. "And you're going to be made of honour" Leah said still screaming. I than spent the rest of the day planning with Leah while the boys played football, Seth getting angry every once and awhile when Marc would use his Vampire gifts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unwanted Visitors**

_BPOV_

It had been along week with all of Leah's wedding planning and I couldn't help but get excited because Marc was taking me up a tree to look at the sunset over La push.

Marc takes me up once a month but I didn't get to go last month because I fell down the stairs, twisted my ankle and Marc wouldn't take me up with an injury.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got to the top of the tree I looked out over La push looking as the setting sun was bouncing colours of the beach it was just amazing, but I noticed Marc wasn't looking at the beautiful sight instead he was looking at a familiar looking jeep pulling up at the Cullens old house.

I turned to Marc and asked "do you want to take a look." He just looked at me and started to climb down. About two minutes later we arrived at the edge of trees around the Cullen's old house, that's when I saw them the Cullens all except Edward and there was a new guy who was about 5'8 sort of muscular with light brown shoulder length hair. I couldn't help but star at my once extended family taking in all their beauty, that's when everything went black.

_MarcPOV_

We had just gotten to the house when I saw a family to make it worse they were all vampires 'great' that's when I heard a thud noise next to me I looked over to realise Bella had fainted.

_EmPOV_

Alice, Jasper and I just arrived at our old house to see the rest of the family had all ready set up the whole house, that's when we heard a thump noise in the bushes. I thought it was just an animal when I heard a man yell "Bella". We all ran to the bushes but no one was there only the scent of Bella and a vampire I haven't met.

**A/N: I don't own twilight, please review.**


End file.
